She Feels the Same
by GilmoreGirl86
Summary: Luke, and the feelings that he has for Lorelai are finally out for her to hear. Does she feel the same for Luke, or is he alone on this one? Can Luke comfort Lorelai when someone close to her is killed in a car crash? Is there someone else who she wants?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Luke and Lorelai...its the first story I have ever written. Its in Lukes point of view.

She Feels the Same

The sun is shining and Taylor is nowhere in sight. I figured I would sweep outside the store before I open and cleanup the mess that Kirk had made the day before; I am not even going to begin on that subject.

I was in the middle of thinking about how horrible this town could be when I heard the most familiar voice that makes me weak in the knees…

"_Luke… Luke… please help… I need coffee."_ Lorelai out of breath from running.

"_Can I not take a few minutes in the morning to sweep outside, before you people start demanding things from me?" "Besides, what is your problem anyway?" _

That's when I glanced up

She was wearing a light blue dress that came half way up from her knees and smoothly draped over the shape of her hips that could easily bring me to the ground. It held onto her shoulders by two very thin straps that I could easily slip off with one finger. Her hair was pulled up which normally meant she didn't have time in the morning to take care of it. The part about Lorelai that made every cell in my body quiver was her stunning eyes, no matter what she needed; I will always give in.

"_Yes, I already made some."_ Sounding a little bit aggravated and tired.

I put the broom up against the wall and leaded the way into the diner. As we walk into the diner neither of us said a word. She sat down on the stool across from the cash register and placed her elbows on the table and cradled her face.

"_So what is the rush today? _I said calmly._ You seem more quiet today than usual."_Making sure that I made the word "more," very loud and clear.

"_I think I am having bad luck today!" _Swinging her arms in the air to motion the whole world._ "I think the world is out to get me. Nothing has gone right today!" "I feel like Rosie O'Donnell!" _with a sly look of disgust.

Looking at her could only make him wonder why she would say such a thing. She looks amazing. How could anyone ever be **out** to get her?

Luke glanced up from the mug that he was pouring her coffee in and just starred at her for a few moments until as usual she goes off in this huge conversation that he can barely keep up with about how her day has started out bad. I wasn't exactly paying attention to the whole first part of how her day started out to make these events come together to be the end of her world. I was just paying attention to how beautiful her face is when she gets so worked up about things. I brought my hands up to my eyes and rubbed them in an action to try to focus. Evidently it worked.

"_You know those thingys that hang in the shower that hold your extra soap that you have nowhere else to put because man didn't build a shower appropriate for women?"_ Lorelai taking the mug that I slid across the table and taking a few sips.

"_huh?" _

"_Oh, I am sorry."_ I didn't have to say anything or nod before she continued to explain to me.

"_It attacked me!" "I was just innocently taking a shower like I do every morning, and the thing attacked me!" "Out of the blue with no warning!" "How could it do that to me when I have been so good to her?"_

Making a weird face I wondered how she has decided that an item in her shower has the gender of a "her". But that is what I love about her the most. Life and the things around her are always paid attention to.

"_What else has made you think that the world was out to **get** you?"_ After the words came out of my mouth I concluded that it probably was a bad idea. I reached over to the container holding the donuts and found the one with the most sprinkles and placed it on a napkin.

"_I just feel like things are wrong…something's different about today and I can't seem to pinpoint it." "Did you ever have that feeling like maybe you haven't woken up yet today?" _Looking at me as if I would have an answer for her.

"_Pinch me Luke!" "Maybe I will wake up." _

As she took the first bite out of her donut I would have loved to pinch her, not to hurt her, but just to have an excuse to touch her.

"_No, I am not going to pinch you!" "And you are not still sleeping." _In a rushed stern voice.

"_Trust me, if this was a dream I would be George Clooney!" _Actually, I would be George Clooney if it gave me the chance to feel her touch me in a way that every woman seems to want to touch him!

"_Gosh Luke who peed in your coco puffs this morning?"_ Picking up the rest of her donut and the coffee that I put in a to-go-cup for her,

"_I guess not, because I don't think dreams have coffee as good as this!" _Swinging her hand with the coffee cup in the air.

She stared at me for a few seconds and walked out the door. I couldn't help but watch her walk down the street until I could no longer see her.

Why can't I just tell her how I feel? I am too afraid that she won't feel the same. I would do anything just to feel the warmth of her in my arms, and smell the sweet perfume that she wears that can lead a whole group of men trailing after her. I would do anything. I looked down at the counter where her arms where just resting and took a deep breathe. Just as I exhaled Kirk walks in…and as quick as she left, all of the horrible feelings came back to me.


	2. Chapter 2

09:15am -one hour after Lorelai left.

Kirk comes in the diner and walks over to the table nearest to the door. There is another couple sitting there.

"**Could you please move. This is my table."** Kirk stands still like he is a robot with no movement while the couple looks at him in confusion.

I pull out my notepad and pen from my back pocket and walk over to Kirk.

"**Kirk, you can't come in here and decide that a certain table is your!" "How many times do I have to tell you this?"** Why do I even bother repeating myself!

"_**But, this is always where I sit!"** _Kirk said in a low deep voice looking very frustrated.

"**_Kirk, sit over there."_** As I motioned towards a table by the window.

"**No, I want to sit here." "This is where I always sit."** Now whining.

_**"KIRK, will you just sit somewhere!"**_

Great now I am yelling...this couldn't get any worse!

Kirk slouches his way over to the table where I had offered him just two minutes ago and mumbles underneath his breath.

**"The service is horrible here."**

I walk over to the table where he is sitting.

"**So Kirk, what will it be today?"** In a calm voice.

**"I would like to have bacon and eggs." "But don't scramble them this time like you did yesterday." "It upsets my stomach!" **he says while he is sitting up straight in his chair as if he was in a fancy restaurant.

**"Kirk. How can the difference between whether I scramble your eggs or not give you a stomach ach?"**

**"Never mind... bacon and eggs coming up."** I said.

**_"Not scrambled Luke!"_** Kirk yells across the diner as I walk to the back.

A lady comes in the door and sits down on the stool next to my register. She looks like she just came from a western movie. I wonder if Patti is doing another one of her crazy plays...I have never seen this lady before.

"**Would you like to order something or have a cup of coffee?" **I said looking down at my notepad.

"**Ummm, I guess." "Well, maybe I would like some Pepsi." **She said in a voice that made me feel like she was either very confused about something, or she is one quarter short of a dollar; if you know what I mean!

"**You see, I was on my way here and I saw this horrible accident." **She talked as if she afraid to say something that might come out wrong. I just nodded my head believing that she would continue the story or just finish her order so I can move onto the next person that just came in.

"**I was just driving down the road and two cars hit each other." "The jeep looked like it had gotten hit the worse." **She seemed like she was trying to replay everything that happened in her head over again and the images where going to haunt her forever. **"…….she was such a pretty girl." **Looking as if she had seen a ghost.

"**A girl huh?" **I said, as I started cleaning up the counter where a group of people had just left.

"**Yeah, a very young pretty girl." **She paused **"They stopped the traffic to put her in an ambulance and the guy that hit her. So I got out of my car to see how long I would have to wait, and the police officer going through her purse yelled out that her name was Lorelai Gilmore." **

Everything in me just screamed. The plates and garbage that I was holding had dropped to the floor and made the most piercing noise. It seemed like time stood still. I couldn't think. I couldn't breath. I couldn't even speak. All I could see was her face.

"**Such a pretty girl she was." **The lady said.

I didn't even know where I was, all I could think about was how much I hurt, how much I just wanted to die.

"**_Did she look ok?" _**I screamed on the top of my lungs.

The lady looked at me very confused. **"No, I didn't even think she was alive!"** The lady yelped.

I can't breathe, and I can't move. My mind is wanting to run, but my feet weren't moving.

"**Honey are you ok?" **The lady asked. **"Sir?"**

Kirk walked over to me and touched my shoulder. **"Luke, what are you doing?"**

"**_I have to leave, I have to go find her!" _**I grabbed my keys and got in my truck and drove to the hospital, it felt like it had taken a life time to finally reach the door.

I ran up to the desk and yelled**_…"Please help me, I need to see a Lorelai Gilmore!"_**

"_**Hold on a second Sir."**_

"**_NO. NOW!" "I CAN'T WAIT!" _**I felt like nobody was listening to me. I felt like I didn't exist. Like I was a ghost and was screaming but nobody even knew I was there.

"_**Sir, are you her family?"**_

"**_Yes. Yes I am." _**I raced to get out of my mouth. Lying, but I knew that they wouldn't tell me what had happened if I hadn't.

"_**Sir, she is till in the critical condition area because we wanted to make sure that she doesn't have internal bleeding." "But besides for that, she has a broken leg and some pretty nasty bruises." **_

I can't tell you how much of a relief it was to hear her tell me that she was still alive. Nothing more in this world matters right now. I felt like I was alive again…I felt my aching lungs fill up with air. I wasn't numb anymore.

"**_Could I see her?" _**I said almost crying.

"_**Yes, just follow me." "Now she is in a lot of pain, so she might not be in her best mood!" **_

Best mood, who cares if she isn't in her best mood! I still have her here in my life.

I followed the nurse up to the second floor and down the hall. I wasn't paying attention to where she was taking me. All I could think about was how much I love her, even more now than I did before. I have to tell her that I love her, even if she doesn't love me.

We stopped by a door and the nurse turned the door knob and walked in; I followed not sure if I really wanted to see how badly she was hurt.

"_**Ok sir, I will be right down the hall if you need anything."**_

"**_Thanks." _**I said.

I walked further into the room and saw Lorelai laying in the bed. The light was dim, but I could tell that her face was slightly swollen with bruises and her leg was in a cast from her foot up to her knee.

I just stood there for a few minutes taking in everything that had just happened in the last thirty minutes.

I started walking up to the side of her bed and sat down in the chair next to her. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and keep her there forever.

I reached my hand up to her face and pulled a strand of silky black hair away from her face.

"**_Luke?" _**Lorelai said with a rough voice.

Everything in me jumped.

"**_Lorelai. I love you." _**I didn't even hear the words in my head before they came flowing out of my mouth like a stream running over a dried up land. Everything was ok now… Everything was ok.


	3. Chapter 3

11:00am

I have thought about saying those words to her more times than I can remembered. I have planned it over and over again; I thought about what tone of voice I would use, where I would tell her, what I would cook for her. But I never thought about what I would say to her after those words. Even now as I sit here holding her hand and looking into her eyes I don't know what to say…

"**Its ok Lorelai, I shouldn't have said that." "You don't have to say anything." **as I played with her hand rubbing my thumb on the back of her fingers in a circular motion.

"**Luke, I love you to." **She said as she held my hand in hers and brought it to her chest.

I could think of nothing but stare into her eyes and take in all the warmth her hand was giving me.

"**I have loved you Luke." **she said in a tone that made every word seem like it had a sentence of its own.

She paused while she looked down at my hands on her chest **" I danced around the feelings not quite sure if it was because you were so good to Rory, or because you are always there when I need you." "But having you here now and hearing you say those words assures me that what I feel is true."**

"**You know…for a long time since you were Duke to me, I had this problem, I thought you were a little bit perfect!" **She said smiling at me.

I leaned over the bed and started kissing her. The feelings are more than I can take. I don't know if this is a good idea considering she is in a hospital and badly hurt. But she didn't try to stop me either,. So I pushed away my better conscience that was telling me to stop.

"**Luke. Wait. Stop." **She said gasping for air between each word.

"**I am sorry Lorelai I shouldn't have…"**

"**Shhh." **She said as her eyes glistened in what little light that was coming in through the closed curtains.

"**Go lock the door." "And bring your scruffy little ass back over here!" **She said in a growl.

I pulled back and made a weird face**. "Scruffy? Little?" "What is that suppose to mean?" **I said in a deep voice.

"**It means that I want you." **Still out of air. **"All of you."**

I went to the door and noticed that there wasn't a lock. So I picked up the chair that was next to her bed and carried it to the door and placed it under the knob.

"**I like a man who knows how to keep the wolves out." **She said in a joking voice.

I walked back to the bed and laid right next to her.

"**How is this going to work with your leg?" "Won't I hurt you?" **I said with concern in my voice… and thought that I don't know what I would do if she didn't let me have her.

"**I thought you were creative Duke!" **She said seductively

"**Oh, I am creative all right." "I just don't want to hurt you more than you already are Lorelai!"**

She didn't say anything further. And just when I thought that she had re-thought this whole thing she started unbuttoning my shirt.

"**I thought that the man was the leader!" **I said in a rushed voice.

"**Will you just hold still Luke!" **She said as she reached the last button.

I wasn't going to ruin this. I couldn't, I need her far more than I have ever needed her before.

I pulled her hospital gown up and looked down to realize that she wasn't wearing anything under it. I felt a jolt come over my entire body. I have never been more close to coming without even being inside someone before! I had to stop before I completely made this whole thing a joke. I had to breathe for a second…

"**Lorelai. I have been wanting you." **I said as I looked into her eyes and ran my hands up her stomach to her chest.

"**I want you more than I can handle." **Practically gasping for air.

"**Luke. I can't wait much longer." **She said as she started unbuttoning my pants and pulling them down.

I pulled my hands away from her bare chest, and pulled my pants all the way off and threw them on the floor. Her gown was bunched all the way up to her neck, but she still took my breathe away.

I lightly spread open her one leg that was not in a cast and slid into her. Everything was more than I could have ever imagined. She's perfect.

12:00pm

I slid my arm out from underneath her head. She had finally fell asleep. Nothing could be more perfect than how I feel at this very moment…or just thirty minutes ago when I finally had all of Lorelai.

I starred down at her and wondered how she saw me as good enough?

What did I ever do to deserve her love? And then I realized that I hadn't thought much about how many bruises she has, and how painful her leg looks right now. She is having a bad day! Well, not anymore! Not with me here. And then it hit me…Who did this to her? Who was the other driver?

I put on all of my cloths and opened the door to see a hustle of people running around. I made my way to the soda machine just down the hall when I saw a set of doctors coming down the hall with someone on the gurney. He looked horrible. There was dried up blood all over his white sheets and his face. The nurse that had helped me no longer than an hour before was standing next to me getting a bag of chips out of the machine…

"**He looks worse than your friend!" "That must have been one bad hit!" **She said reaching down to grab her chips.

"**That is the person that hit Lorelai?" **I said concerned.

"**Yes. He is." "But I don't think he is going to live to tell the tale!" **She said sadly.

As the doctors were close enough for me to see the mans face I realized that I recognized him. Who was he?

"**Christopher!" **I half screamed.

"**You know that man?" **The nurse said as she opened her chips.

"**Yes I do. That is someone Lorelai has known for a long time."**

I picked up my soda and walked back to Lorelai's room. I didn't know what to think or say. How would I tell her this? She has already been through so much today.

The nurse said that he probably wasn't even going to survive. How do I tell Rory? Rory! I reached in my pocket to pull out my cell phone and dialed her number.

"**Hello?" **Rory said in a cheerful voice.

"**Hey Rory it's Luke." "I have some bad news." **

She didn't say a word.

"**Your mom and dad have been in a bad car accident. I need you to come to the hospital!"**


End file.
